heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Superman Confidential
---- Superman Confidential was a monthly comic book series from DC Comics. The series debuted November 1, 2006, and was canceled in April 2008 after 14 issues.Superman Confidential issue #14, Cover Date June 2008© DC Comics Superman Confidential featured Superman stories set in the early years of the character’s career. The stories illustrated key moments in the character’s past such as first meetings, critical decisions, alliances, confrontations, and events that shaped him into the character he is today. The creative team on the series rotated. The stories in Confidential are the earliest points of reference in the character's newly established continuity, since (according to former monthly Superman writer Kurt Busiek) the character's origin in this new continuity had yet to be established. Plot Summaries Kryptonite! The first story arc by writer Darwyn Cooke and artist Tim Sale features Superman’s first encounter with Kryptonite. The story occurs in issues #1-5 and is concluded with issue 11. The story begins in a flashback, showing Superman's rocket reaching the Earth, just as depicted in Man of Steel and Birthright, and as it does, a chunk of strange green rock breaks off. Flashing forward to the beginning of Superman's career, in Metropolis, Superman catches a tanker truck and does battle with the Royal Flush Gang. Seeing Superman struggle with the tanker, they attack him, severing the tank and causing an enormous explosion. Superman wonders about his own stamina and mortality, about how he's never sure if anything is going to hurt him, and just what attack will kill him ultimately, landing on the android Royal Flush Gang member in the form of a block of ice. Later, in the Daily Planet building, Perry White meets with Lois Lane, Clark Kent, and Jimmy Olsen, and gives them their next assignment: The new casino that gangster Tony Gallo has put up in Metropolis. They set up a sting, prepping the audio with Lois and readying their surveillance equipment. Distracted from his current job, Clark watches a volcano eruption on TV, anxious that he can't do anything as Superman without giving away his identity. Lois calls Gallo, who is about to hang up on her when he sees that she's a reporter, and instead decides to talk to her. When Superman fails to show up for one of their dates, Lois instead calls Gallo who promptly takes her for a night on the town. Superman confronts Lois about Gallo, and she tells him that a relationship between the two of them could never work. Superman re-commits himself to Metropolis by crashing a party the villainous Lex Luthor throws for sick children and presents instead a massive cake. When an armored-car robbery is attempted, Superman rushes to save the day. However, Gallo uses kryptonite radiation to blast Superman from afar and he falls, unconscious, to the ground. Welcome to Mer-Tropolis This is a two issue story by writer Justin Gray and Jimmy Palmiotti and penciler Koi Turnbull that occurred over issues 6 and 7. It focused on the Lori Lemaris and Metropolis being brought underwater. The Edge of Forever/Supertown/ِِAnti-Life This is a three issue arc that by writer Andy Lanning and Dan Abnett and penciller Chris Batista that occurred during issues 8-10. It focused on Superman's first encounter with the gods of New Genesis and Darkseid. Signal To Noise This is the final three issue arc by writer B. Clay Moore and penciller Phil Hester that occurred during issues 12-14. It focused on Superman's first encounter with the Toyman, and Jimmy Olsen's first signal watch. Collected editions This series has been collected in the following trade paperback: See also * List of Superman comics * Batman Confidential References ---- ---- ---- ---- Category:2006 comic debuts Category:Superman titles